Spirited Away FAR AWAY
by 9We're All Mad Here6
Summary: Psycho and Katie are restred to their human forms, but are still no where near home. They get jobs, meet old friends, everythings cool... but... what's Katie hiding? Psycho has a real name? OMG! The suspense! The weirdness! Rated for Psycho's Language use


YAAAAAY! New Story!

a little background on this story and ones in the future: Katie and I planned the rest of the stories (Spirited Away, Silent Hill, Fatal Frame, and Kingdom Hearts) together. I planned out a few (Clock Tower, Chucky, and Anime-mania), but the others would not have been possible without Katie's Caffeine induced hyperactivity. The inspiration came from just watching movies together and roleplaying throughout it. It was just for fun, then I said "Hey! Let's put this in some fanfictions!" And the dynamic duo of Psycho and Katie was born! Yay! So, you have Katie to thank for these stories. I just type them out.

In other news... I GOT MY DRIVER'S LISCENCE! YAHAHAHAHAHA! In SC, when you're 15 and a half, you get what's called a restricted liscence. You can drive without an adult in the car between 8 AM and 6 PM unless you have a job. I get my dad's old car. I'm so happy!

* * *

Spirited Away... FAR Away... 

Chapter 1: Yo' Mama

Psycho's POV:

UUUUUGH! DAMN YOU WARP TRAVEL! DAAAAMN YOOOOOUUUU! Ahem. Yeah. After throwing up several times, I got up shakily to observe the area around us.

"This is the spirit realm?" Katie asked, twirling around to get a good look at everything.

"I... guess... It just looks like an old town," I said, stuffing my hands into my pockets. There was a cluster of small stalls and restaraunts with aromas of stir-fry and grilled vegetables and meat. Normally, I would follow the food, but after you've thrown up three or four times, the last thing you want is to fill it back up. Behind the stalls was a large building with smoke coming out of the windows. Is it on fire? Crap! RUN! I am not going to jail on arson charges!

"It's a bath house," Jimmy said, walking up next to me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"There was one set up in Radiant Garden. See the steam coming from the windows?" he asked, pointing at the smoke. Oh. Yay! I'm not going to jail! Kyahaha! "Why it's running in broad daylight is beyond me..."

"Huh? Ain't those things open 24/7?" Kretzing asked, shaking dirt out of her beanie. WAAAH! Why is SHE here? Oh well. The more, the merrier... or in my case: The more, the bigger the migrane I'll have when I go to sleep.

"No. You see, they're active at night. They serve dinner, nightly entertainment, and hotel rooms. Plus, would you rather have a hot, steamy bath in the middle of the day, or before you go to bed?" Jimmy asked, walking towards the town. Good point. Kretzing shrugged and followed.

"W-Wait! Where are we going?" I asked. To be honest, I'm not too eager about running through random towns after the Clock Tower incident. Last thing I need is another shmecksy maniac with a hammer chasing me around.

"You plan on just sitting here? Come on, Psy-chan! There may be someone here who can help us!" Katie said, dragging me along.

"Damn it all... Fine! But if we're attacked, I'm leaving you all here!" I said, running to catch up with Jimmy and Kretzing. Katie was ahead of me, but stopped and her eyes widened. "Huh?" I skidded to a halt and looked at her, "What's up, Spaz?" I asked.

"DENNY-BOO!" she screamed, running over me. OOOOOOOOOWWWW! God! That hurts! DAMN YOU, KATIE! Wait... Dennis is here? Oh joy. Oh rapture. We're saved. Ron Weasley's Body Double is here. Katie glomped the poor bugger, knocking him face first into the pavement. Jimmy and Kretzing dragged her off of him. FINE! IGNORE MY INJURIES! I DON'T NEED HELP! Damn you people.

"K-Katie... Hello..." he said, getting up slowly. He was wearing... some kinda dress... KYAHAHAHA! HE'S A CROSSDRESSER!

"NICE SKIRT! Know where I can get one?" I jeered. He glared at me and adjusted his sash. The dress was a simple black color with a grey sash and he wore brown sandals with it.

"It's a kimono you ignorant piece of trash," he sniffed. E-Excuse ME? Ignorant? "Should I clarify what a kimono is? It's a Japanese Bathrobe." If looks could kill... I'd be sending him to the deepest layer of hell. That little bastard is DEAD the first time I get an excuse.

"Pardon me, madam, but I will not be insulted by a scared little bastard with no balls!" I snapped.

"Oooooh! It's on now!" Kretzing yelled and clapped. Jimmy just kind of looked at Dennis and shook his head.

"You might want to back off, Dennis," he said, "she's not in the best of moods..."

"I'm not scared of her!" he scoffed, rolling his sleeves up.

"Did... something happen between you two?" Katie asked, nervously.

"YEAH! This little prick tried to kill me! And I just hate him," I said, tying back my hair and cracking my knuckles. If he says one more thing about me, I'll take his head off!

"You've got it all wrong! If you would just let me explain what happened in that cavern-"

"maybe I would have, but you had to roll out with that 'ignorant trash' comment," I said simply. Jimmy held me back from jumping him.

"Calm down... maybe he can help us," Jimmy said. He then let go and looked me up and down.

"What?" I asked.

"You're human!" he gasped. I looked at my hands. What was once purple fur had been replaced by smooth,lightly tanned skin. I pulled out a compact mirror and looked. No giant cat ears... no whiskers... No tail! Haha! Katie had returned to normal too. We hugged and jumped around in circles.

"YES! YES! WOOOO!" We cheered. Finally! But... we're still not home. Oh well! Halfway back to normal!

"By the way... Why ARE you wearing a kimono, Denny?" Katie asked, letting go of me and hugging him. Psh... Denny...

"I am currently employed at the bath house and-"

"How the hell did you get here? We left you in London!" I said, annoyed with him.

"I'm not sure... why is your new friend here?" he asked, pointing to Kretzing. Damn... He doesn't know either. I was hoping he could tell us how t'get outta here.

"Well... fine. Why'd you go to the house?" I said, pulling at the sash.

"Because... Oh crap! You all have to get jobs!" he said, fearfully, "Unemployed humans are either killed or turned into livestock!"

H-He's kidding, right? I ain't gonna be of any use to a bath house. I mean, I can cook a decent stir-fry and chicken fried rice, but that's about the only Asian-ish recipes I know, unless they want to eat chicken fried steak, homemade Macaroni and cheese, or Mashed Potatoes and Gravy. Hey, I'm from the South, hun. That's what we eat. And I couldn't get into the entertainment section. I'm white! I can't dance! And I can't sing that well. I can sing ONE song... but it only has one line that plays over and over! I guess I could be a waitress, but I have terrible memory! Uuugh! Guess I have to clean. Great.

"Cool! C'mon psycho! Let's go work at the bath house!" Katie said, dragging me by my arm.

"C-Can't we talk about this?"

At the bath house...

"God... this place is HUGE!" I said when we crossed the small bridge. "Okay Dennis, where do we go from here?"

"Yubaba is on the top floor. Ask her for a job," he said.

"What the hell is a Yokaba?" I asked. Isn't that some kind of martini? Maybe that's how it's pronounced after you've had a few... I dunno.

"_Yubaba_," he said, "And she's a witch, so be nice."

"Okay," we said and waved. We entered the large house... Wait... there's no one here!

"Where is everyone?" Katie asked, looking around.

"Ghoulies and ghosties only come out at night," I mused. Katie giggled and we looked around for stairs or elevators. One elevator stood in the middle of the building, but it looked like one of those old elevators. It was probably powered by oxen or something.

"How many floors do you think there are?" Katie asked.

"Dunno. Depending on the size of the rooms... maybe thirteen... fifteen... maybe even sventeen," I said, openeing the elevator and pressing some buttons. Oh. Twenty-one floors, eh? Wow. The elevator music played softly and I stood there with a dazed look on my face. I need some sleep. I'm in no condition to work! Neither is Katie! But... I would rather not be turned into a cow. I'm big enough. The bell rang as we reached the floor. The top floor was even more impressive than the lobby! It looked like an old mansion, but in better condition! There were fancy vases, busts of famous writers, and jewelry along the walls and podiums. Wow... FAN-CY!

"Daaaang," Katie said. I whistled in reply, "Should we just go in?"

"Dunno. May as well," I said, pulling on the handle.

"_Aren't you even going to knock?_" the knocker yelled... TALKING DOOR! AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! TAKE KATIE, NOT ME! "_You're the most pathetic little girls I've EVER seen!_" it barked. The doors in front of us swung open. We nervously walked down the hallway, looking at the pictures, vases, artifacts, and whatever else there was. I did see this really pretty fan on the wall. It was red with golden dragons, cranes, and tigers. We reached the end of the hall and saw a fireplace with photos of some old bag lady hanging above it.

"Hello? Is there someone named Yomama here?" I called.

"It's Yubaba!" We turned around to see an oak desk with the bag lady in the pictures parked behind it, scribbling on paper. She looked us up and down and scoffed. "Sara and Katie, correct?"

"Who's Sara?" Katie asked, looking at me.

"That's my first name," I said.

"You have a NAME?" she gasped. I kicked her in the shin and stuck my tongue out at her. Yes, my name is Sara. Big surprise!

"ARE YOU SARA AND KATIE!" Hakuna-matata yelled.

"Yeah! Yeah!" we yelled back. Yeesh, what's her problem?

"We need jobs... and we were wondering if you couldgive us one!" Katie said, putting on her Pllllleeeeeeaze face (A big smile with big cute chibi eyes). I smiled and nodded.

"And... what skills do you have as to working?" Javalava asked.

"Well, I can sing and act. Oh! And I can dance a little bit," Katie said. Great. Katie's a bit of a drama queen. She's a good actress, and her singing voice is very pretty.

"And what about you?" Yomama asked, turning to me.

"Erm... I can cook a lil' bit... and I can clean... I follow directions well, so I could do anything if someone taught me how," I said nervously. Let's face it. I'm useless...

"...You," she said, pointing to Katie, "are hired. As for you..." gulp... "You will be placed under the care of one of our senior employees." Phew! I'm gonna be okay! "Haku will introduce you to her." A young boy, probably about my sister's age, walked up and motioned for me to follow him.

"See you, Katie-"

"Wait!" Yomama yelled, "You need to sign this!" She handed Katie and me contracts. We signed them, not really caring about what it said. "Okay! Kiyo," she said to Katie... Huh? "you will report to the lobby! Suki," she said, "good luck."

Suki...? Wha...?

I dropped it and followed Haku into the elevator. We stood there in silence, and I pondered the names Yomama had given us. Maybe she changed it so that we would fit in with the peoples more. Eh...

"Here she is. Call me if you have any complaints," he said, disappearing.

"Wah!" I screamed as he vanished. Oh yeah... he's a spirit. He should be able to do that. My senior was facing away from me. She looked a few years younger, but hey, she's probably been here longer than me. She had reddish brown hair and a very slim figure. She was sporting a Kuroneko hoodie... That looks like the one I gave my sister... It's even torn in the right places. She turned around to face me... OMG...

"Sara!" she yelled.

MY LITTLE SISTER IS MY BOSS? AW, SHIT!

To be continued...

* * *

YES! I have a first name! Isn't it marvelous? From now on, when I'm talking to Yubaba, she'll have a different name every chapter... except her real one. I'm bad with names, so I figured that would be funny to put in here.

Next Chapter: Katie's Secret and Psycho's Migrane


End file.
